Inverted
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: It had been a fine anniversay, as fine as theirs could have gone, so when they had woke up the next day they just did the most expected reaction. "Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" "I could be asking the same thing, shrimp!" Risa yelled but looking at each other they just had to wonder. Since when Otani had grew so much and why was she looking up at him!
1. Prologue

Hello there fanficition world! I know Lovely Complex had been over ofr ages but I wanted to add my little contribution to this amazing anime by creating this fanfiction. This is really a fun and short story about how Otani and Risa suddenly, well, get inverted in their heights. Hence the title. Hope you like it and have as much fun as I had writting this.

Disclaimer: If i had ever owned this manga I would have as far as getting them married.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Im home!" I yelled stepping into the apartment, man I was so tired being in a photo-shoot all day long. It went good, not amazing but it was a good day at work. We had been working for a whole week almost nonstop since autumn was over and winter was coming so new shoots for that season needed to be done urgently. The models I worked with Ioved the clothes I had chosen. The magazine would be out next month so in the mean time I had just minor things to do around the agency. I couldn't be happier. However I was incredibly tired and I sighed as I closed the door and looked around. The apartment looked empty.

"Otani?"

No response.

I sighed again. That meant Otani was in school, or doing some project, or giving extra classes to some kids. I hated those kids, they took away a lot of time from my own little kid.

I laughed as I made my way to the kitchen and then changed my mind. I was too tired to do dinner. I almost rolled to the sofa and laid there. Almost.

Reluctantly I went to the bedroom. Fine. I would take a shower and get dressed but first… I NEEDED TO SLEEP. AT LEAST FIFTEEN MINUTES.

However when I entered all thoughts of sleeping were forgotten. There was a huge bouquet of flowers in the bed, and I mean it. HUGE. A Box of chocolates and a letter on top of it. I ran to it and tore the envelop open.

**Happy anniversary Amazon! (And happy birthday too I guess)**

I should be mad. I know I should be but I couldn't find it in me to do so. I kept reading.

**I hope everything in the photoshoot went great. I wanted to wait for you but I had to go and run some errands before dinner but don't worry I'll see you on the rooftop at eight. Dont bother changing if you came too late.**

**PD: I you fall asleep on me I swear there will be no "fun night"**

**P.S.D: I SWEAR.**

I laughed hard at the last part for a few minutes before I could control myself. I turned to see the clock. Damn it! Only twenty minutes to eight. Well a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

I ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dress, yes he said to not bother but how could I not bother? He was my almost six year old boyfriend. We had survived high school, got together and survived college after that we got an apartment and now we had been living under the same roof for more than one year now.

I wanted to look presentable.

I ran around the bathroom as I tried to get into a dress, put some makeup and get my hair done all at the same time. It ended on getting my dark blue dress a huge stain of red lipstick in the collar.

I made a face and looked to the clock. The clock ticked eight with ten minutes.

"Gawww im so late!" I screamed to no one as I quickly ended my makeup, made a bun over my head with pins and ran to the closet to get the next dress. It was green and I looked damn good in it. I went down to my knees and it was sleeveless. I nodded as I put on some flats (Cause lets face it, Otani hates to look small around me even if he had stopped complaining about it) and ran to the elevator, down the street to catch a taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She is always late. Always.

I don't even know why I bother planning and planning and doing massive notes around the house when she's basically the worst person in the history of being punctual. I sigh as I look around the rooftop where he had kissed and officially gotten together.

Six years ever since… I smiled who would have thought that we would last that much? I walk around the rooftop. The table was set, flowers and fancy dinner with all the things she likes, candles and I thanked god because it wasn't raining and it wasn't so cold. It was perfect. I sigh as I fingered a little box in my pocket.

I took it out and admired the ring before I defiantly shut it down with my cheeks red of embarrassment.

"Its been six years, you idiot!" I said to no one but me. Yes, six years and I still get red in the face because of the things she makes me do.

Finally I saved the box in my pocket. It had took me a lot of time to think about it but even if this was the perfect occasion to propose I wouldn't. I didn't want another related date. It was enough that her birthday came with our anniversary, now I didn't want another date to interfere. I wanted Risa's birthday to be hers. I know it didn't bother her or anything but it bothered me. She should be able to go out and celebrate her birthday without having to worry about presents for us.

So I shook my head. I had the date saved anyway, I would propose one month and two weeks for now. I had waited long enough isn't it? I could wait a little longer.

I smiled to the sky and that's when I heard the door open—or rather crashing down—when she appeared, I looked in her direction.

"You are late." I said casually and I was about to say something else when I just smiled at her, she was red in the face because she had ran all the way to the entrance and up the stairs to meet me. I was sure. And she was everything but an athlete, like me.

"Im… sorry." She said still holding the door for dear life as she regained her breath, I chuckled.

"Such long legs and you cant get here in time?" I said as I walked over her, she had her head a little bit low and her left hand on her heart trying to get life to her.

"Oh shut up." She said giving me a face.

"I have been waiting for ages!"

"I already said Im sorry!"

"Sorry cant solve everything!"

"I just came half an hour later!"

"Its almost nine you, idiot!"

"Excuse me then, If I wanted to look presentable!" She said crossing her arms already recuperated and turned her face away, I grinned. I was just messing around, I wasn't mad at all, so I took her hand and dragged her to the table, I heard her gasp.

"Oh-Otani…" She said and I dared to look at her face, she was flushing and a kind smile adorned her face. I couldn't help it.

"See? Even you can look pretty when you do_ normal _faces."

Six years together and we couldn't just end teasing each other, even if we had grown up matured and had moved in together.

Koizumi instead of replying just smiled wider.

"Well, sometimes you can make me just that happy."

I grinned at her and then I sat her down before she could utter a word I bent down and kissed her, we kissed for a while before we departed, we both red in the face but smiling nonetheless.

"Happy birthday Risa."

She nodded happily as her hands clutched my t-shirt. "Happy anniversary."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sat in front of her with a huge smile as she admired the table, the food, the flowers and then me.

"You did all of this?" I raised a brow with the sudden voice that she mentioned it.

I nodded firmly. "Yep."

"You are lying." She said looking around and then back at me. "You definitely got help!"

"Hey" I acted offended. "I happen to be a man full of resources!"

"Nobu? Nobu-chan? Nakao-chi?" She yelled around and I face palmed.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Calling for your helpers! You can have done this on your won. Lies!" She said and suddenly she looked under the table, at this I just had to laugh out loud.

She was just too fun.

"Lies! There's no one, how can that be?!" She said as she regained her composure and finally looked at me with a face. "So…"

"Of course there's no one here!" I said as my laughter stopped and then I got a bit angry. "I did this all by myself, thank you very much!"

I looked to the side with my arms crossed, after all the planning and all the errands I had to do to make this work she thinks I got help? Man, I didn't know I was so unreliable. After a second Koizumi kicked me under the table and I snapped.

"Oi! You get late and everything and you kick me?!"

However she was smiling at me and I stared at her.

"Thank you, Otani. I love you the most."

I looked down red faced and nodded. "So… blunt."

She laughed and finally I looked up.

"And Sorry about being late, I just wanted to look pretty."

I was red on the face but I just nodded to her.

"Its all right, its your birthday after all too." I said as I opened the bottle of wine. "Besides you do look pretty, worth the wait."

Koizumi smiled and gestured to me as I filled her glass. See? This is what I meant with maturity. In another times Koizumi would have fumbled with her clothes and looked down red in the face and shriek something, now we were perfectly comfortable with one another even if we get to embarrass each other from time to time.

"Well Otani-sensei looks not so bad himself."

I grinned and made a pose with my index finger under my shin. "I know."

"So cocky."

I laughed and we made a toast.

"For you, Risa."

"For us." She corrected and I nodded.

"For us."

-.-.-

Well this is kind of the prologue before the actions kicks in! Review if you like!

-Juliet'lovestory-


	2. Chapter One

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Now were we go with Chapter one. Hope you like it.

-.-.-.-.-

We were walking back to our apartment, we purposely made the taxi stop five blocks before we get home because we got the knack of walking after a date, so we walked. It was almost two in the morning now.

"It was an amazing night! Thank you Otani!" Koizumi said as she clung to my arm, I had my hands in my pockets and my jacket was around her shoulders. to keept her warms. After six years I had managed to grow a few inches and she had stopped growing but still she was taller than me. The difference wasn't so abysmal anymore but she still towered over me if she wanted to. She still had to bent to kiss me or I had to create some genius way to kiss her.

Risa was taller than me.

And always will be.

A part of me was mad at this, not at her but just the fact. For once I wanted to be taller than her so I could just bend down like a normal guy and kiss her… and don't be embarrassed at it. I know that most of the troubles on our relationship weren't due to our height but… it just pissed me off at times. However, today was not of those days.

"You are welcome. After all with all those classes and your photoshots we had been quite busy I wanted to make something special."

"And you did. The food was amazing and—I just had a great time." Risa was all smiles as we walked and I was happy too. I had chosen the perfect girl to be with.

"Im just so proud of you." I said smugly.

"Why, what for?"

"For choosing such an amazing guy to be with, you are always so stupid I guess you could have ruined it all, like going for Kohori that is."

She kicked me hard and I growled at her under my eyelashes.

"I was just saying!"

"Oh, shut up! If I hadn't showed up you in your life you probably would have ended with that ex girlfriend of yours!"

"Impossible! She likes the mutant!"

"Or with Mimi-chan!"

"She's like a demon in disguise, Risa! Besides she's as tall as a giraffe! She scared the hell out of me."

"I'm tall too so that makes me a giraffe?!"

"Of course!"

"You little midget, is that the way to talk to your girlfriend?!"

Risa stomped off, we were just two blocks away from the building of our apartment and I sighed as I watched her go before I caught to her and took her hand.

"But… your my giraffe. So… its fine." I said nonchalantly as I walked and I heard Koizumi open and close her mouth before she laughed a bit.

"Sometimes you—"

Whatever she was about to say died when two guys came walking our way shouting things, they were clearly drunk so Risa walked to be my side and I positioned myself in between them and her just in case. It gave me comfort than even if she was taller she always came for me seeking protection. It made my heart warm. It made me feel like the man I should be for her.

I kept talking to her not minding the world.

"I was thinking on getting a break from school, the kids my grade are going to a field trip with their literature teacher, so we could have a week off."

"Really? That would be great! In the agency I just finished my work so I have like ten days off before going back to normal."

I was in thought for a moment. "So what if we go to Osaka? Or Tokio? Its been a while since we have gone there."

Koizumi was about to answer when the guys in front of us stopped just when we were about to pass them.

"Who's the pretty girl?"

"And she's walking hand by haaandddd with the midget!" The other replied.

My eyes twitched and turned, Risa tugged at my arm but I didn't mind.

"Whatdidyousaid?!" For the way I was talking I might have sounded drunk too.

"What you heard shrimp!" Both of them were taller than me but I didn't mind, not one bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I tried to tug him away but he was stronger than me and stayed put, he hated to be called things, I know, we all know but why does he wants to get in a fight?

"Otani…."

"Oi! Pretty girl over there, care leaving the shrimp and come with us?"

"You—"

One of them pushed Otani harshly on the chest and made him stumble back letting go of my hand for not bring me down with him, the other guy advanced on him and I snapped to the other one that remained.

How I wish we could have just took the taxi straight to the building!

"What are you doing? Leave us alone."

"Better leave with us, sweetheart." One of the man said with a sickening smile and involuntary I took a step back. Mistake. "We'll have fun."

He grabbed my hand and yelped a bit at the strength and fumbled to get away.

"Let go." I could hear Otani's voice calling me but as I wanted to turn away the other hand came to rest on my cheek stopping me. The smell of alcohol made me sick.

"GEY AWAY!"

"My my, if I was just wondering why were you so tall and fancy…."

Suddenly I couldn't talk anymore. I tugged at my arm in vain.

"Cause there are only three reason you would be with him..." My eyes grew wide. "Either you are model, abnormal or a slut and I will go for the last one."

My eyes grew open and before I know it the strength on my arm was gone and instead Otani was in front of me, he was furious as he shouted at the man on the floor.

"You take that back, NOW!"

The man on the floor just chuckled as he tried to gain his balance and failing at it. I tugged Otani's shirt.

"It's the truth!"

"TAKE IT BACK, YOU IDIOT, NO ONE TALKS TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"I JUST DID, MIDGET."

"YOU REALLY WANT TO END WITHOUT A FACE?"

"O-Otani…" I said and he snapped back at me and stopped. If I had been thinking I would have noticed that he wasn't mad at being called midget. He was mad because of what he had said to me.

"Risa…"

"Lets just go."

"But he—!"

"Please." I said as I looked into his eyes, after a second Otani grumbled and before he turned he kicked swiftly the guy to the floor again.

"If I see you again I swear…" Otani was just so mad, so enraged that words could barely leave his mouth, he just turned as he took my hand and walked away fast, Otani kept giving glances over his shoulders and finally turned on the corner.

We were just a few meters away from the door of our building apartment when we heard them. We didn't turn we ran the few meters that would lead us to safiety but they were close one of them shouted and I dared to turn around and I tripped.

I panicked and Otani, who was still holding my hand pushed me back to my feet with all his might and when they were upon us Otani out of reflex pushed me hard to the wall as I stumbled to the side, just a few feet away from the staircase.

"Risa, get inside." I heard him say and after that I could barely see a glimpse of his read hair.

So I from the floor I witnessed how the two of drunk man beat him up.

-.-.-.-.-

There! Quite a cliffhanger! But worry not Chapter three is already written.

Review if you please?

-Juliet'lovestory-


	3. Chapter Two

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait I was jst busy with the holidays. hope you had a great time too!

Thanks for the reviews!

A/N: I was reading and I realized I made the worst mistake ever. I WAS CHANGING BETWEEN THIRD PERSON AND "I" Seriously? WHO DOES THAT?! So I read it all again and corrected it. I am very very sorry guys! However I did left the end in third person so you can enjoy it better I think. It breaks a rule on writting or something?

Anyway!

* * *

><p>(Risa)<p>

I stared paralyzed as I watched him try and lose against them both, they were bigger than him and sure, he could fight one of them but two? For a whole ten seconds I just stared and my eyes prickled with tears and then I finally found my voice begging them to stop.

Otani had told me time and time again that I shouldn't beg for anything, that I was worth giving but this time I found myself begging agaisnt his will and after what I felt like eternity I stood up and I was about to run for the lobby for help when my help came to me.

Two guys wearing white robes entered my vision and took the man away from Otani. They grumbled and fought but now they were outnumbered and finally the two drunks were running out the street tripping on each other. I stared for a second at the image of the three man remaining blinking as my heart was racing against my chest.

I almost yelled in relief.

They were Kaoru and Takashi Tomoeda. They were brothers and lived in the apartment just under us and were studying medicine, hence the white robes. They both had amazing stricking green eyes and dark hair. Takashi was taller but Kaoru was not that far behind. My mind progressed that they should have come home after a shift or something being so late in the night, however I couldn't care less as I heard Otani grunt and that snapped me out of my thought. I sprang to my feet and ran to Otani who was still on the floor breathing hard. The siblings already on him checking him out. As they talked to one another in terms I didnt understood.

I had never been so grateful that Otani had befriended them on our first day on the building.

"Otani." I croaked his name as I fell to my knees by his side. "Otani…"

This is my fault. All my fault.

He had his eyes closed and was having trouble breathing, I noticed with a yelp and he had a horrible mark on his cheeks and part of his light blue shirt was stained with red. It was all my fault. If only I weren't so tall… I wouldn't have caught the attention of the two idiots who kicked my boyfriend…

If only I wasn't so tall and clumsy and_ stupid._ I wouldn't have tripped… and we would had made it to the building lobby…

I couldn't see anymore as tears that I didn't knowwere bulding finally made it out. I was crying a river down my face as with a hand I tugged Otani's and the other went to my face to try and stop the tears from falling. I felt a hand on my check suddenly and I snapped my eyes at the sudden touch. I knew tha touch.

Otani was frowning a bit as he tried and failed to clean my tears but as soon as he get ride of them others appeared to replace them.

"Otani. Im sorry. Im so sorry I—"

"Stop crying you idiot, somehow Im always making you cry." He said grunting and then his hand fell and he crunched a little as he yelped in pain. I looked down as Takashi shared a smile with me, his hand on the other shoulder of Otani as Otani murmured some bad words under his breath.

"So… Suddenly."

"Sorry I had to do it while you were distracted." Takashi said as I noticed that Otani had dislocated his shoulder and located again in less than five minutes. I felt guilty for all of it.

Otani tried to push himself up and managed with my help.

"Is he okay?" I asked the two siblings and they nodded as Otani checked himself, moving his head to see in how much mess he was. Kaoru had a huge bruise on his left cheek from the fight but smiled to me.

"Yes, his arm is good again but I think he sprang his ankle, he has—not so fast there Otani." He said as Otani tried to get up and grumbled to the floor wincing. "You broke a rib or two or at least damaged them."

"I…noticed." Otani grumbled under his breath. We were silent for a few moments as the siblings ended checking on Otani, as I kept crying silently and as Otani kept saying he was fine and was being ignored as the siblings asked me things from time to time and I answered.

"Im here ya know?!" Otani said angrily and a part of me knew if he could get mad he was fine.

But still… my fault.

"Brave little neighbor we have don't we?" Kaoru said smiling and then patted Otanis back who winced a bit. "You'll be sore the next days but you are fine."

Takashi had ended wrapping Otani's ankle and now all that was left to do was taking care of his ribs and get him upstairs.

"Alright, the most important things were taken cared of, lets go inside and lets put your boyfriend on a bed." Kaoru said helping Otani to his feet and Takashi on his other side helped him too. I meekly nodded and began walking to the building and to the elevator with them trailing behind.

"So how did you guys ended up like that?" Takashi asked as we entered the elevator, I pressed seven as Otani grumbled.

"Koizumi always manages to get in all kind of trouble." He sighed with both arms wrapped around the siblings shoulders for support and the siblings laughed. I turned to the front trying to control my tears. I knew he didn't mean it… but somehow it struck home. Kaoru kicked me lightly with his free hand.

"So? Care to fill in?"

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to say anything. Because it was my fault.

"I—"

"All you have to know is that those two guys messed up and that's it." Otani said and I was relieved of the fact that I didnt need to answer. I could feel his stare behind me but I didn't turn when the door opened and we walked to our apartment.

I opened the door clumsily as my hand were still shaken and then turned on the lights. The boys started to move to the bedroom when Otani stopped walking and stood up straigther forcing the brothers to stop and look confused over his behavior.

"Otani?" I inquired as I went to open the door for them.

"Do—don't..what… am… there's a couch! Yes! Leave me there, cure me there!"

The siblings shared a look over his head.

"Why? After we bandage you up it will be difficult to Risa to move you around…"

"But—the room is messy…really, really messy guys, just, yes—lest go to the couch, _right Risa_?" I looked at him and his flustered face and how red he looked and how he just for a second locked eyes with me. And—

Of course.

I turned red too and managed a smile.

"Right, right! Ha ha ha.. yess messy room, we haven't cleaned in ages! Just leave the shrimp on the couch!" I said remembering how the room was filled with flowers and chocolates. So embarrassing.

"Oi you Amazon!" However he winced as he sat up clutching his side. "Its hurts…"

I hurried to his side worried but in the end I just managed to sat in the other couch as Takashi commanded him to take his shirt off to take a good look at his stomach and Otani nodded. Well at least something I could help with. I helped him out of his ruined blue shirt as he winced because his left arm kept hurting him even if it was no longer dislocated.

I was too inmersed on my task of not hurting him when we heard a yell.

"OTANI AND KOIZUMI WERE ABOUT TO GET ALL LOVEY-DOVEY."

I froze as I finally took his shirt off and me and Otani shared a look. Takashi looked up from his task to see his brother...

On the frame of our room.

Kaoru standing proudly, mind you.

With the door wide open.

With all the sight clear to them.

I jumped to my feet and pushed Kaoru out with a shriek and slammed the door behind me but it was too late. Otani would have punched Kaoru if he had been able. Takashi looked down to his patient with a soft smile.

"Aww guys it was your anniversary today or something?"

"Her birthday…" Otani said with a red face as I mumbled something about anniversary.

Kaoru was laughing at me and I tried to glare at him back.

"I hate you." I said poking Kaoru's chest as he laughed more.

"So cute." He kept on laughing and I started to fight with him. I needed someone to yell at and Kaoru was perfect for the task so I yelled as he laughed harder.

"You seriously are so much fun."

Just when I thought I was back to normal and had forgotten (kind of) about the situation I glanced as Otani was made a face and his hand came to clutch the side of the sofa in pain but not a word came out as Takashi inyected him something.

My yells died and my laughter too. My eyes darted to the floor and Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I ignored it. I didn't deserve it.

It was my fault. My fault. All of it.

"Stop teasing them Kaoru and help me, do you even want to graduate?" Takashi said with a sigh and Kaoru stopped annoying the poor girl and went to help as I stood by the side as the siblings snickered and Otani tried hard not blush anymore at their remarks.

* * *

><p>It was late when the siblings left after teasing a little bit more and promising to come by tomorrow's night to check on Otani who just basically kicked them out of the apartment. He was limping a little bit but he was fine. Or so he said.<p>

He was sore and he was in pain, the pills helped though but he was still hurting but not for his injures as much as he hurted for Risa. She had looked so upset… so… _down_. With both his hand on the door after shutting the door on the brothers face he turned slightly, he heard her in their room, he got all red in the face but he knew she must be cleaning the bedroom now… there was no way they could…_ celebrate_. To put in simple. When he was like this.

It was his fault.

He limped to a chair and found himself crunching in pain unable to move for a moment. And finally he sighed. He was going to need help to get to the bedroom liked ir or not, he was older now and he was done being a stubborn high school kid. He was proud but he knew his limits, right now he would probably brake another rib and fall on the floor if he tried to get to the bedroom alone.

"Koizumi." He called softly after her and Koizumi's head popped from the door. He was red on the face but finally looked at her calmly, he opened his mouth to ask her to help him but couldn't. It was harder than he thought. Thanks God Kouizimi knew him too well by now.

"Wait, im cleaning everything up and then I'll go for you." She called and disappeared leaving me on the chair thinking how this night had turned out so badly.

After everything was done Koizumi looked around, the flowers were on the corner now and the chocolate on the shelve for later. The lights and the never lit candles in top of the drawer, she felt her cheeks go red as she cried in silence for a moment.. It had been all her fault.

She had ruined her own birthday, anniversary and top of it all got Otani injured. She sighed, she guess he would really have his week off... strayed in bed.

She took Otani inside in silence as he looked straight to her face trying to get her to look at him and she kept ignoring him, adverting his eyes. He sat warily on the bed and finally as Koizumi was about to go to the bathroom to get changed he took her hands in his and made her look down at him. She was taller when he was sitting but for once he didn't mind.

"Koizumi…are you okay? What that bastard say…" It had been annoying him because he knew that idiot had hit a soft spot on his girlfriend. Risa was very self conscious about her height and to put it so bluntly like that… no one deserved that, let alone her.

"Its okay." She said in a smile voice. "He was right."

Otani was in shock of pure anger that he had to take a second before he could yell, he tugged her hand rather harsh and she fell half to the floor half in the bed getting in level with him.

"Don't say that, don't you ever—ugh, im about to get up and find that bastard and kick him again just for what you just said! Risa! How could you—"

"Technically Takashi and Kaoru beat him up."

"Koizumi!" He said in anger and Risa knew she should stop, she sighed and sat beside him.

"Im tall out of three reasons… and im abnormal, he was right about that." Then her hands went to her face to hide it from him. "And now because of me you are injured, this was our anniversary and see how this all turned out to be! I hate it."

Otani sighed and took her hands away from her face and winced for the effort but did it nonetheless.

If anything it was his fault.

If he had been taller he could have ran faster, he could have defended her and wouldn't have made Risa trip… therefore avoiding being hit… if he had been taller the two drunks wouldn't have called him midget… he wouldn't have gone upset getting Risa into the middle of all that.

It had been his fault… for being so dense, so stupid… and so small…

He was quiet for a long time trying to form the words to convey that to Risa but soon she stood up and managed to smile down to him.

"Now lay down and sleep, I'll take a shower." She said always away from him and getting her pajamas. "There's nothing else to talk about."

"But…"

He tried to follow her but couldn't Risa throw him a look as he tried to get up.

"Don't get up or Ill get mad."

"But—Koizumi!" He said but he winced and Risa forcefully pushed him back with her hands on his shoulders.

"I mean it!" Otani saw how her eyes watered again and stopped.

"All right, I'll wait here."

And with that she was gone, she knew they needed to talk about this, but she didn't, as she watched her reflection on the mirror she wondered why, why she had to be so tall? As Otani sitting and trying to get comfortable on the bed wondered why, why he had to be so small…

_It was my fault_. They both sighed as Otani glanced at the door and Risa opened the shower.

Otani would save that for himself, she knew how much Risa hated when he purposely did things to push himself down, he smiled a little bit, yes he was sore and beaten but the could still talk isn't it? IT was an eventful night. He would kiss her goodnight and hold her near and tell her it was going to be alright. It was all she needed.

Risa stepped out of the bathroom already changed and with a thing in her mind, she would not speak of it any further. Otani would say it was his fault if she kept talking about it and the last thing she needed was for him to get more burdens on his shoulders because of it. So she stepped out and found Otani lying on the bed already under the covers.

It was silent for a long minute.

"Damn it Otani, I really wanted to get on the Sin Express tonight." She said nonchalantly as Otani turned red in the face and threw her the thing nearest to him. The pillow.

"Shut up, Amazon! Not my fault!"

I know… is mine. Risa said catching the pillow and hugged it against her chest.

"I know but still." She said she looked to side and made a face.

"Stop. Making. Faces!" Otani screamed as the flush lowered down. "Serioulsy woman, so unattractive."

"Its my face what are you talking about!"

"Whatever just come to bed already and get some sleep, im beat."

"Literally." Risa said in a sad sigh and Otani frowned at her sadly as he pushed himself on his elbows.

"Risa… Its not your fault."

"I know, I know... " She lowered the pillow and walked to her side getting under the sheets, she hesitated for a long time before settling on her side of the bed not touching him. Usually she would sleep on his chest and hugged, other times Otani would hug her close to his chest, other times they were so beat or came in different times that they woke up tangled in one another with their legs in a mess.

It was like their bodies needed to be touching somehow, even if they were unaware, so when Risa decided to stay away Otani noticed and sighed, he turned just barely and his left hand came to rest on her head.

They locked eyes.

"Risa, listen—"

Her hands came to her ears and she shook her head, he kicked her lightly but she refused to listen, she closed her eyes to keep the image of him hurting at bay, but more of him fighting and losing came to her mind.

"Listen to me, you dumbass!"

"I don't want to!"

"But you need to hear it!"

"I don't want to, I know what you are going to say, so please!"

"Koizumi! Stop it! Im alright and in one piece! So you better get into that head of yours big amazon that im alright!"

"Alright?!" Koizumi said as her eyes darted open and her hands fell from her ears she didn't say anything and Otani didn't dare say anything, she began sobbing again and Otani sighed at this, nothing he could say nothing would mend this, he would have to give her time before trying again.

"Just one more thing." He said in a whisper to not startle her, she just kept crying and Otani rolled his eyes before takin one hand of her into his.

"Don't stay away. Please." He said red in the face as he looked at his hands united and after a few minutes Risa managed to calm herself. Risa knew he was injured but he had asked… so nicely too.

"But—"

"Please. Risa." Otani said using her name warmly, he used it more often than not now, changing into Koizumi and Risa depending the occasion, it was her that still had trouble calling him solely by his name. After a while of thinking over it and the look on his face she nodded.

She needed to compensate somehow isn't it?

Otani didn't know how much it upset him being away from her till she lay down next to him so carefully, so attentive at his injuries and finally and almost unwillingly laid her head on his good shoulder with a huff, he knew she wasn't exactly happy but _he_ was. He needed her close. Always. He relaxed for a moment and did not say anything, no one said anything for a while.

"Otani?" Came her sleepy voice and Otani who was wide awake thinking of todays events answered softly to nos startle her.

"Mhh.."

"I love you the most."

Otani hugged her closer in response as he put a light kiss on her hair. However he felt a wall building up because of what had happened today and he didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

><p>Well there is it! Hope you liked !<p>

-Juliet'lovestory-


	4. Chapter Three

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And with nothing else to say (till the Author Note at the end) Just enjoy to your heart content!

Finally!

hey are inverted!

-.-.-.-.-

(Otani)

The next day Otani grumbled as the light hit him in the face, with one hand he came to block the sun as his eyes opened slowly, he blinked several times owlishly and grumbled, he hated to wake up like this. Finally realizing he couldn't just rise from the bed to shut the curtains since his he was injured (he didn't even thought of actually trying) and settled to look at the ceiling.

He sighed and a second latter he registered that Risa's comforting weight was on his shoulder, even if his arm had fallen quiet asleep he didn't want to wake her up for such a minimal thing as his arm going limp.

The events of last night came to him and he internally grumbled and he looked to the corner where the flowers still lay. He sighed, what a way to end up an anniversary _and_ birthday. Since when he had become so stupid? He chuckled a bit in silence. Risa would say something among the lines of "W-What? Werent you a consummated idiot already?" he turned his face ever so slightly to see her red hair all over her face and he got a determined stance. He would make it up for this when he got better.

Definitly.

Starting now.

With closing the damned courtains.

And he remembered he couldn't. He winced testing his ribcage gingerly, it didn't hurt that much anymore but he was sure he must have a bruise or two on his side and another on his face. He grumbled again as he turned his face to the ceiling. He was still angry at what those men had said to Risa, it had been uncalled for and by all means rude. He felt getting angry all over again and he might had been started to mumble because he felt Risa move.

He went still again but to no avail.

He felt Risa definitely steering from sleep and a part of him was glad of it, they needed to talk and he wanted to see if she was up to it after she had gotten a well-deserved sleep.

"O-Otani?" She grumbled when she pushed her head off his shoulder just a few inches squinting, all messy hair around her making it impossible to see (and he was sure) confused and ugly face and he smiled with his hand still close to his face to block the sun that now was entering and probably the reason she had woke up.

"Hey there Amazon."

Risa smiled just a bit, he felt the wall again building as she blinked and pushed lazily the hair from his face just a bit and he chuckled. "Hey, feeling better? Do you want me to call the brothers? Oh just wait, whats with this sun?!"

-.-.-.-

(Risa)

She hated to be woke up with the sun on her face and she was happy and something inside of her was warm when she saw Otani trying to block the sun from her face. She grumbled something about closing the doors.

"I knew we were together for a reason." He joked hoping to enlighten the mood and I scoffed.

"W-Wait. I'll close the curtains." Risa said trying to stifle a yawn and sat slowly rubbing her face like a little child and once she was out of reach she got up from the bed and walked to the window, once her feet touched the ground she stabilized herself and stretched, walked half seeing half rubbing her eyes…

God. She was so sleepy.

Funny, she thought, usually her pajamas fit her exactly even a little bit over her toes and wrist and now she was rubbing her eyes with the sleeve. She shrugged, she must had been tugging at the shirt for a long time now. She stopped in front of the window and squinted to the sun outside, before she could raise her hands to close the curtains she heard a gasp. Otani's gasp to be exactly, she yelped,

"Otani?"

Maybe he was in pain?

She turned fast on her feet and got tangled in her pants that were _pooling _on the floor and stumbled managing to catch herself a second latter clutching dear life to the windowsill and now her legs felt a little bit cold. What the—?

Now that she was fully awake she turned to throw an embarrassing/angry look to Otani before he had a chance to make a quick remark. If he dared laugh at her sudden loss of pajamas she would smack him injured or not, however when she turned mumbling shrieking he wasn't laughing, when her eyes met his she gasped even louder than her yells as her eyes grew impossible big and finally she did the perfect personification of a fish.

**What **on _earth._

They stared at each other for ages before they both pointed at each other terrified, Risa taking a step back forgetting all about her pants and the thing on the bed sat incredibly fast on the bed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Otani and Risa yelled at the same time in despair.

-.-.-.-

(Otani)

He watched what _couldn'_t possibly be his girlfriend. It couldn't. Not in a _millions_ years. He started to look around frantically around the place with huge eyes. This was definitly his bedroom, alright but it couldn't be isn't it?! Where was he? Had he been kidnaped? Did the tugs yesterday hit him on the head so now he was delusional? Was this a dream?

No, definitely a nightmare.

"WHERE IS MY BOYRIEND?" Risa said in shock too as he looked around and Otani looked perplexed and in panic as the person that he just for the time now have to call Risa dared to yell at him and then get to the floor and look under the bed. "OTANI!"

Alright. This was Risa.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I AM OTANI YOU IDIOT!"

Risa shot to her feet again shrieking and yelling and shaking her head.

"LIES!"

"RISA, RISA! DAMN IT ITS IS ME! And can you plese stop yelling I… what… what the fuck is happening? "His voice grew little and little till not even he could hear it till he was just mumbling as he appreciated Risa for the first time till his brain collapse on the solely fact: Risa was not tall anymore.

Risa. His girlfriend. Had turned into a midget.

-.-.-.-.-.-

(RISA)

Risa was muttering under her breath, shaking her head frantically as the stranger looked at her up and down and she flushed even if right now wasn't the time. Yes, maybe this guy looked like him, yes maybe he talked like him, _yes_ maybe he did have the same eyes but it wasn't him, it couldn't be, not in a_ million_ years!

The stranger made a move out of the bed and she walked till her back hit the wall and was unable to do anything else besides stare.

Stare as the boy who had the same orange-ish hair and same voice reach fo her as he said her name.

She did the best logical thing.

She ran out the room.

"Otani! Otani!" She kept yelling into the kitchen. This wasn't happening. That was definitly to Atsushi Otani, her boyfriend.

The stranger (She refused to call him Otani just yet) was as tall as a pole.

"OTANI!"

.-.-.-.-.

(Otani)

Otani got up from the bed for the solely porpoise to follor what he was 100% sure now was Risa, seriously no one shrieks like that woman, the second his feet hit the door he felt incredibly out of sorts. Everything looked_… farther_. Everything looked _different_, he could see the top of the TV. He rose his eyebrows.

Alright he had never been able while standing to see most of the top of things.

If Risa was short… that meant? Unable to do keep that line of thought he dared to walk to the closer and gasped, he looked down and up to the reflection on the mirror.

For the love of the—

His pants that yesterday fitted him perfectly (because Risa had trimmed them so he wouldn't fall around the place) now were too short and looked more like long shorts. It couldn't possibly be him. He was shirtless since he had slept with no tshirt on but his knuckles hurt when he went to touch his reflection hitting the mirror by accident and he gasped.

His limbs were larger.

He ran as he tripped over his legs still feeling soared from yesterday to the bathroom where he could see his reflection more closely. He opened his mouth and the man staring back at him did too.

It was him. Definitly, but his face had changed, over the years his face had become more handsome (in his point of view) and he had lost that kid and cute chubby face that he had when younger but not entirely due to his height but now… he was beyond handsome if he was being honest, he looked great. He stared at himself in the mirror for ages as how his cheekbones were prominent now and then marveled at his hands, with slender and long fingers, then down and he had a horrible feeling that he was standing over something the entire time since he was sure everything, aboslutetly everything even the floor looked farther.

Somehow. His brain racked as he looked at himself at the mirro again.

Somehow he had grown taller and…

"Oh God…" He mumbled before he ran outside the door and sure enough he found Koizumi looking at herself in a mirror of those that she carried on her makeup bag pack when she went to work and she was giving her back to him.

He noticed that he could _actually see_ the top of her head. Her pajama t-shirt ended above her tights, instead of her waist like always covering her naked legs as she had lost her pants earlier. Their eyes caught on the mirror.

They both jumped as she turned and he realized she had been crying.

No one talked.

Otani just breathed in taking her all in as Koizumi found herself looking up to his eyes.

Looking up.

UP!

Actually _looking up_ at him as he steeped closer like in a dream and he only stopped till she was just a feet away. They stared at each other faces for a long time unable to believe it was really them. Finally Risa's lip quivered unable to voice anything and she settled to nod once.

Out of habit his hand went to his neck, like he always did when he had no idea of what to do. Wondering what on heart had happened. After a moment he rose his index finger like asking for a moment and Risa—was this really Risa?—nodded in agreement.

Otani meekly trying to get his body together (Why his arms were so large, was he meant to carry three Risas at once or what?) after a moment of hesitation he put his hand on her shoulder (Risa would latter tell him it had been stupid) and with the other he pushed just pink t shirt just above her hip. She was stunned and did not move. Sure enough. There was the tattoo she had gotten two years ago bright dark in her right hip. He let the fabric fall off and he stared at her in wonder.

A part of him told him it was a miracle he had gotten out of this alive, pushing her tshirt up that is.

After a second he just smiled down at her she had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen and that hadn't changed with… with this… thing.

She was the most cute girl he had ever seen.

And she was crying.

Oh.

He wanted to hug her but now he didn't know how, he felt like a clumsy idiot and he imagined everything going wrong. He would hurt her and slap her by accident and his head would fall on her neck instead of in her chest… his arms were too big… he liked being able to hold her just right… now he felt like he didn't know what to do with such bigger limbs to take care off.

He stared at his arms instead in awe finally he found his voice and looked at the petite gril who was crying still.

"Risa?"

The girl nodded once and hiccupped. Yes, she had pink-orange hair and amazing chocolate eyes as his girlfriend, she nodded more to himself than her. Yes it was Risa.

"O-Otani?"

He nodded in return and put his hands on the air seeing that she still looked out of sorts.

"Yes. Still me, relax."

Wrong word and he knew it. Risa lost it.

"Re-re-_RELAX?!_ IM LOOKING AT A GIANT! IM AFRAID! And all your brain can come with IS THAT YOU WANT ME TO REALX?! ARE YOU REALLY YOU IDIOT?!" She said shrieking and pointing at him.

"YES! I SWEAR I… I JUST GREW…"

"OVER NIGHT?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF, YOU… YOU SHRINKED!"

Risa began sobbing as she fell on the sofa with a huff. "What's going on?! YOU CANT BE OTANI, GET OUT!"

Otani was helpless, he didn't know what the hell had just happened either.

"I don't know… I swear I don't know… stop crying…" He said miserably as he looked down at her, it was so weird, everything felt farther, he felt out of place with such long legs and arms, finally he kneeled on the floor in front of her (not after bumping his knees with the sofa and lots of cries for him to get away from her) and took her hands in his, he stared at them… that was one thing that hadn't changed much… hers now were just a bit tinier and his a bit just a bit bigger but he still felt the same girly hands Koizumi had and. Oddly enough. They still fit perfectly.

He grinned down at their hands before he looked up and found Risa's eyes looking at their hands too, finally she had calmed down at least and then she snapped her head to him in pure wonder. Like if that only gesture finally made her see reason.

"Otani?" She asked for the billionth time.

He just nodded looking at her… so tiny.

He smiled sheepishly. "Somehow I always end up making you cry."

After a second where she gasped and froze still she threw herself at him, this time he did not fall over, he managed to catch her and found that this time it was her who was burying her head in his neck as she held to him firmly.

It was _so_ different.

His rib hurt but he did not move or complain, he was in shock as well he held her closer to him. He had next to no idea of what had just happened, why he had grown, why she had gone so tiny. He was sure it was impossible but still here they were isn't it? What the hell had happened he did now know but Koizumi was terrified and out of the two he was going to make this better.

"Im scared." She said in the same voice that she had and she pushed slightly away and blushed. "And you just got more handsome, perfect! Now you will never shut up about this! I wanna wake up! Wake up wake up wake up! I hate having these dreams! Yes! That's right! This is a dream!"

She said as she pinched herself on the shoulder, arm legs, everything her hands could reach until Otani stopped her and smiled down at her with a flustered face as he looked down between them. She only wearing her shirt and him only his pants and managed to get his thoughts in a complete another route.

He really felt ashamed of himself.

Koizumi was terrified and he was thinking well, _things,_ he better get his shit together.

"Im still me idiot."

Koizumi nodded absently and finally he pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on her forehead and then just hesitant (But her was confident this would prove a point or whatever) he kissed her ever so slowly and lightly. He was scared too, something had happened to their bodies and neither of them knew what had gone so wrong. However when he pulled away more relaxed he just grumbled as he saw that Koizumi had the same face she had when they had first kissed all the way back the on the rooftop all those years ago.

"W—whats with the face?! Seriously!"

"What—what were you expecting shrimp?! You kissing me all of a sudden!"

"Well—I don't... I don't need to have an excuse to kiss you now do , Streepole?!"

"Yes you do! "

"I just wanted you to feel better Amazon!"

Risa stood up from his lap and towered over him… before he got up to retaliate and they both stopped and gasped again at the sight of Otani towering over_ her_, just to jump apart shuddering.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" They both screamed at the same time. "SO WRONG."

-.-.-.-.-

Well! Hope you like it! The fun part begins I guess sorry that it took ages to upload! Seriously I dont know why! I had already got it written since 2014! I guess im such a horrible lazy person! Next update will be in exact 10 days! Next Wednesday!

Review please?

And let me know if I got them covered well, Im having a GREAT AMOUNG of pain thinking and imaginating a tiny Risa and a Otani that is as tall as Haruka.

-Juliet'lovestory-


End file.
